Unusual Cravings
by LaBeck
Summary: A Scientist makes an incredible discovery, and decides to use one of the Gundam Pilots as his guinea pigs, but who is it? Please R & R!
1. A Discovery

The war was over. Heero blew up Libra and saved the Earth. Afterwards, the pilots went their separate ways; Relena continued her duties as a Vice Foreign Minister, as the others began to adjust to the now peaceful world.   
  
Three months later...  
  
"Dr. Sulivan, you have a call," a nurse called.  
  
Dr. Sulivan looked up from his papers, "Who is it?"  
  
"He didn't say," she answered, "he wants to talk to you."  
  
Dr. Sulivan blinked, then said, "Very well, bring him on the line."  
  
His computer screen lit up, showing a young man who was in his mid-twenties.  
  
"Dr. Sulivan, my name is Professor James," he said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I made an...interesting discovery," the professor smiled.  
  
"And that is?" Dr. Sulivan was beginning to get impatient with this young man.  
  
The professor smiled, holding a syringe in his hand, with a blue liquid inside, "The key to immortality."  
  
This got Dr. Sulivan's attention, "Immortality? But it's...impossible!"  
  
"Oh no it's not," Prefessor James grinned, "We have not tried it on humans yet, though. But we are confident that it works. This formula can give people eternal life, aging no longer exists, diseases are harmless, however, death is possible when its unnatural."  
  
"So, if a person is injected with this formula, they can live forever and diseases do not infect them in any way?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But if a person is stabbed or shot, death is possible?"  
  
"Yes, but they are more immune to blood loss, so they have more of a chance to live than a normal person who was not injected."  
  
"Incredible," Sulivan whispered.  
  
"It does have its share of side effects," James said.  
  
"So this was not tried on any humans yet?" Sulivan asked.  
  
"No, not yet. We need a person who is strong mentally and physically, perhaps a Gundam Pilot."  
  
"Good idea," Sulivan said, "keep this formula secret from the public until we are certain it works."  
  
"Okay," James smiled, "I'll inform you if it works well on humans."  
  
With that, he terminated the connection. Sulivan leaned back in his chair, sighing.  
  
"The key to eternal life...but what kind of side effects was he talking about?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero sighed, bored as usual. Duo had called him and asked if he wanted to join him and the guys to lunch tomorrow. Heero accepted, having nothing else to do. He received an invitation to Relena's house. It was a reunion party, of course. Everyone was going, but he wasn't so sure. With a sigh, Heero slipped his coat on and walked outside for some fresh air. It was getting dark out, so not many people were outside, but the less people, the better it was for Heero. For some reason, he feels comfortable when he's alone. Heero stopped when he heard something. He pulled his gun out, looking around. 'I'm being watched', he thought. Suddenly, a man plowed into him. Heero pulled the trigger, but his aim was off. Heero stayed on his feet, but the man continued his assualt. Heero kicked his legs out from under him, and backed off. Suddenly two other men ran out from the shadows and grabbed Heero. Heero elbowed one of the men in the ribs, he back off, bellowing in agony. Heero shot at the other guy, hitting his shoulder.  
  
"Damn kid!" he spat. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small syringe and again lunged at Heero. Heero dodged, but the syringe caught him in the arm, the blue liquid vanished into his arm. Heero took no notice of this, he was busy enough. The men decided it was time to back off, but Heero wasn't letting them off easy.  
  
"Why did you attack me?" he demanded, glaring at them.  
  
They didn't answer.  
  
"Tell me or I'll kill the three of you, and don't think I won't do it," Heero took the safety of his gun off.  
  
They still didn't answer, one man was smirking. Heero's finger wrapped around the trigger, "What is so funny? Do you think this situation is funny?!"  
  
"Hey kid, what's that in your arm?" the guys smirked.  
  
Heero looked, noticing a small syringe still inserted in his arm. Heero pulled it out quickly, glaring at them.  
  
"What did you inject me with?" he demanded.  
  
They laughed. Just as Heero was about to pull the trigger, he felt dizzy. He grabbed desperately for something, and held onto the side of a building. His vision was clouded with small polka dots, his hearing almost deaf.  
  
"What did you do to me?!" Heero screamed as everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Relena stood on her balcony, admiring the view of her garden. She held the teddy bear Heero gave to her just a couple of months ago.  
  
"I wonder what he and the others are up to," she said softly, "Everyone said they can make it to my reunion party except Heero. I wonder if he got the invitation, or if he just doesn't care?"  
  
She went inside and sat down, her party was in a few days.  
  
"I really hope Heero can come," she said, "I really want to see him again, and thank him for the teddy bear."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero opened his eyes, realizing he was on the sidewalk. It was now pitch black outside, and the guys were gone. Heero rubbed his eyes and stood up. He rubbed his cheeks. For some reason, his teeth were aching terribly.  
  
"What's going on here?" he demanded, "what did they inject me with?"  
  
Slowly, Heero walked back to his apartment. After getting inside, he locked the door and went into the bathroom, and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked paler than usual, and his canine teeth were sharper and slightly longer than they were earlier today.  
  
"What the hell is going on with me?" he asked himself. Next time he runs into those guys, he'll kill them. Literally.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What's happening to Heero? Who sent those guys? Find out in part 2! Please comment, I love comments! ^__^ Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. What's Wrong With Heero?

Next morning...  
  
With a yawn, Heero woke up and rubbed his eyes. His eyes snapped open once he remembered the events yesterday. He rushed into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, his canine teeth were twice as long as they were last night!  
  
"What's going on here?!" Heero looked as pale as death. He realized he was starving, and walked to his refrigerator. Strangely, none of the food in there looked appetizing. With a sigh, Heero sat down and turned on his computer.  
  
"You have a message," The computer said in an emotionless voice.  
  
Duo's picture popped up.  
  
"Hey Heero," Duo smiled.  
  
Heero snorted.   
  
Duo noticed Heero's pale face.  
  
"Heero, man, are you feeling okay?" Duo asked, concerned.  
  
"I'm fine," Heero snapped.  
  
Duo held his hands up, "Whoa, sorry!"  
  
Heero sighed.  
  
"Well, are you still going to lunch with us or what?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yeah, there's nothing to eat here," Heero answered.  
  
"Okay, we'll pick you up in ten minutes, be ready, okay?" Duo said as he vanished from the computer screen.  
  
Heero turned the computer off and got dressed, and quickly brushed his still aching teeth. Then there was a knock at the door. Heero opened it, Duo grinned at him.  
  
"Let's go, the others are waiting in the car. Heero, you really don't look so good..." Duo stopped when Heero gave him the death glare.  
  
"Are you going to Relena's party?" Duo asked.  
  
"No," Heero said as they walked towards his car.  
  
"Why not? Relena's really looking forward to seeing you again," Duo said, somewhat expecting Heero to say no.  
  
"I-I'm not feeling too well," Heero stammered.  
  
'He's really acing strange, he's pale, AND he stammered! Maybe he IS sick...' Duo though silently.  
  
"Heero!" Quatre smiled at him, "It's great to see you again!"  
  
Trowa nodded, Wufei said nothing.  
  
Heero opened the door to Duo's car and sat down, Duo turned on the ignition and drove off.  
  
"We're going to Friendly's, how does that sound to you guys?" Duo asked.  
  
"That's fine with me," Quatre said.  
  
Trowa said nothing, but silently agreed.  
  
"Their food is weak," Wufei snorted.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. Duo broke the silence.  
  
"Care for any music, gentlemen?" Duo asked as he placed a cd into the cd player.   
  
"Sure," Quatre smiled.  
  
The music began to play, and Duo began to sing, with Quatre singing along. Heero, Trowa, and Wufei were silent.  
  
"Give it to me baby," Duo sang.  
  
"Uh huh, uh huh!"  
  
"Give it to me baby!" Duo sang.  
  
"Uh huh, uh huh!" Quatre sang.  
  
"Give it to me baby," Duo continued.  
  
"Uh huh uh huh," Quatre's voice began to squeak.  
  
"And the all the girlies say I'm a pretty fly for a white guy," Duo sang some more.  
  
Wufei covered his ears while yelling, "Shut up, weaklings!"  
  
Trowa was silent, wishing a piano would fall on Duo's head and knock him out, which of course, doesn't happen.  
  
Heero has his arms crossed, although Duo's singing and Quatre's squeaking was annoying the hell out of him, he was more concerned with something else. His teeth, him getting pale, what did it mean? Why was he so hungry? He had plenty of food in his refrigerator, but he didn't want to eat any. His body was craving something, but what?  
  
"SHUT OFF THE DAMN MUSIC! SHUT IT OFF!" Wufei screamed.  
  
"Fine, Wufei. You have to learn to loosen up, though," Duo sighed as he shut the cd player off.  
  
"Doesn't matter, we're here, anyway," Quatre said.  
  
Duo pulled into the parking lot and parked. They entered the resturante, greeted by a young waitress.  
  
"Welcome to Friendly's, let me escort you to your seats," she smiled as they followed her to a booth. They sat down as she gave them the menu's.  
  
"I'll be back to get your order shortly," she walked away.  
  
Trowa opened his menu, and closed it. Duo looked at the menu, drooling.  
  
"What to get, what to get," he chanted.  
  
Wufei looked through it, and closed it shortly after, same with Quatre. Heero looked through the menu repeatedly, none of the food seemed good, none appealing to his craving. He looked at a hamburger: "Available in rare, medium, and well-done". The word 'rare' seemed appealing, but why? He never liked rare meat. Strangely, his body screamed for the rare hamburger. Heero reluctantly gave in.  
  
The waitress returned, "What do you fellows want to drink?"  
  
"I'll have a Pepsi," Duo smiled.  
  
"Pepsi," Wufei snorted.  
  
"Sprite, please," Quatre said politely.  
  
"Coke," Trowa said.  
  
"And you, sir?" the waitress asked Heero. He paused.  
  
"Pepsi," he said finally.  
  
"Okay! I'll be back shortly," she again walked off.  
  
"Heero, are you going to Relena's party?" Quatre asked.  
  
"He's not feeling well," Duo butted in.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Heero. You do look a little pale," Quatre frowned.  
  
The waitress returned with their drinks.  
  
"What do you fellows want to eat?" she asked.  
  
"I'll have a grilled cheese sandwhich," Quatre said.  
  
"Um, I'll have the the two Friendly specials," Duo said.  
  
"Um, are you sure you want that much food?" she asked.  
  
"Yup," Duo grinned.  
  
"Okay," she wrote it down.  
  
"I'll have a Philly cheese steak," Trowa said.  
  
"Grilled steak, well-done," Wufei said.  
  
"How about you, sir?" she asked Heero again.  
  
"Cheeseburger," he answered, "Rare."  
  
Suddenly, before he could stop himself, he blurted out, "Don't even heat it."  
  
Everyone including the waitress sweatdropped.  
  
"Um, the meat is in the freezer and if we don't heat it up it won't get soft and juicy."  
  
"Juicy?" Heero asked.  
  
"Um, yeah," The waitress was getting a little freaked out now.  
  
"Please heat it then, but keep it as rare as you can," again, another sentence that flew from Heero's mouth.  
  
"Um, right, I'll be right back," she walked off.  
  
"You've never liked rare meat," Duo said.  
  
"I want to try something new," Heero said. It was a lot better than saying, 'Well, you see, my body's craving it so I wanted it'.  
  
"Okay," Duo said. 'He's always acted strange, but this is TOO strange for Heero...what's bothering him?'  
  
"I can't believe how weak this place is! The food is weak! The waitresses are weak! The cash registers are weak! The spoons-"  
  
"That's enough, Wufei," Duo muttered.  
  
Wufei snorted and crossed his arms. Heero's stomach growled again, sending a shooting pain through his body. Sweat began to pour down his face.  
  
"Here we are," the waitress smiled as she gave them their food.  
  
"Rare and juicy, just how you wanted it," she smiled at Heero.  
  
"T-thank you-" Heero said.  
  
Duo looked at him, suspiciois.  
  
"Enjoy your meal," the waitress smiled and walked off.  
  
Duo grabbed his utensils and began to dive into his dinner. Wufei ate the steak fairly quickly, muttering how weak the texture was. Quatre enjoyed his grilled cheese, and Trowa munched on his cheese steak. Heero examined the rare cheese burger. Red juice dripped onto his plate, blood. Heero looked at it, suddenly getting the urge to lick it off the plate.  
  
'Is this what I'm craving? Blood?' Heero thought, disgusted.  
  
His body answered him by screaming for it. Heero bit into the cheeseburger, the blood flowed and he swallowed. It tasted...good. Heero continued eating. The others watched, horrified.  
  
'Is he insane?!' Duo asked himself.  
  
After swallowing the last bite, Heero cleaned the bloody plate easily.  
  
"Heero...are you...okay? You're...licking blood of a plate!" Duo shrieked.  
  
"I'm fine," Heero said. He felt so much better, his cravings satisfied for the moment.  
  
"Um, we better get you home, Heero," Duo said nervously as he payed the bill and gave the waitress a tip. They drove around for a while, talking. Heero was silent.  
  
"Well Heero, here's your apartment," Duo said, "and please, go to the doctors for God's sake."  
  
They drove off, waving good-bye. Heero walked into his apartment and locked the door. His hands were stained with dry blood so he went into the bathroom and washed his hands. He took a quick glance at the mirror and walked to his bedroom. Suddenly, it hit him. He walked back to the bathroom and gazed into the mirror.  
  
He didn't have a reflection.  
  
To be continued....Please R & R!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Losing Control

Heero picked up the syringe that was laying on his desk and examined it thoroughly.  
  
"What's wrong with me, and what did they inject me with?" Heero noticed a small sticker on the bottom, and read it carefully.  
  
SULIVAN INC, COPYRIGHT 2000  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Heero looked at the door, and looked at the syringe. He walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
"Duo," Heero said simply.  
  
"Hey, um, I was kinda worried about you back there. I just wanted to check on ya, heh heh," Duo scratched his head nervously.  
  
"Hmph," Heero snorted.  
  
"Look," Duo said, "You're pale. You're stuttering, you're acting too strange for yourself, and you drank blood at Friendly's for God's sake! There HAS to be something bothering you!"  
  
Heero said nothing, his thoughts ran back to the syringe. Should he tell Duo?  
  
"Y-you're just being paranoid," he spat out.  
  
"There it goes again," Duo said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The damn stuttering!" Duo shrieked.  
  
Heero suddenly felt nauseous. He covered his mouth once he felt the bile rising.  
  
"Excuse me," Heero rushed to the bathroom, the sound of vomiting following.  
  
Duo looked around his apartment, cautious. He suddenly spotted a small object on Heero's desk. He walked over silently, and picked it up.   
  
"What's Heero doing with a syringe?" Duo wondered as he examined it. Was he injecting himself with drugs? That would most definitely explain Heero's behavior.  
  
"Hmmm, I think I'll hang on to this guy," Duo placed the syringe into his pocket.  
  
Heero flushed the toilet and looked at the mirror, only to see no reflection. He felt nauseated and hungry. For what? More blood? What in the name of God was happening to him?  
  
"Hey Heero, did you fall in?" Duo's voice rang from outside.  
  
"I'm going to kill him," Heero spat, opening the door.  
  
Duo smirked, "Good, you're okay."  
  
Heero walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
"I'm not feeling too well. Just go, and we'll talk later," He said.  
  
"Sure thing," Duo grinned, "And stop being so secretive, because I'm going to find out what's bothering you. All of us."  
  
Duo left, closing the door behind him. Heero walked back to his desk.  
  
"The syringe-!" He cried, "Where did it go?"  
  
Panic raced through his body, then it hit him.  
  
"Duo."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Duo, you're back," Quatre said, "so, what happened?"  
  
"I found some evidence," Duo grinned, pulling the syringe out of his pocket.  
  
"A syringe," Trowa said.  
  
"You don't think Heero's doing drugs, do you?" Quatre asked nervously.  
  
"He could be," Duo said, "we better check this out..."  
  
"Let me see it. Hand it over, Maxwell," Wufei said, holding his hand out. Duo handed it to him.  
  
"Hmmm," Wufei looked at the bottom, noticing the sticker.  
  
"Sulivan Incoporated," he said, "that's the name of the company that made this."  
  
Wufei checked it again, noticing a small pool of blue liquid gathering at the bottom.  
  
"What's this?" He asked.  
  
Duo and Quatre looked curiously.  
  
"Blue liquid...? I've never heard of a blue drug..." Duo said.  
  
"Here, give it to me," Trowa said softly, "I'll look the company up on my computer."  
  
"Sure, we'll appreciate that," Duo said, grinning.  
  
Wufei handed Trowa the syringe and Trowa walked off, "I'll call you if I pick anything up unusual."  
  
"Okay, bye Trowa!" Quatre called, Duo waved, and Wufei, of course, was silent.  
  
~~~~Later that night~~~~  
  
"Wow! The crowd loved us tonight, eh, Trowa?" Catherine smiled after the crowd left.  
  
Trowa was quiet. He took his mask and costume off, putting his usual jeans and sweatshirt on.  
  
"I have to go. I have some stuff I have to do," Trowa said as he left.  
  
Catherine waved. "Bye, Trowa! See you tomorrow."  
  
Trowa entered his trailer and without a word, walked over to his computer and turned it on. He typed furiously, until the words popped up: TYPE IN DESTINATED ADDRESS.  
  
Without hesitating, Trowa typed in SULIVAN CORPORATIONS, and the website quickly uploaded. Trowa scanned it quickly.  
  
"It's a group of scientists. Perhaps Heero is a gineau pig for their latest experiment?"  
  
Trowa looked around the sight, and found nothing appealing. He slipped a disk into the harddrive and began to hack into the website. "TOP SECRET" was flashing across the screen, but Trowa continued typing, ignoring the warning. Another page uploaded, providing a picture and some data. Trowa scanned it, his green eyes widened in surprise. Not even Trowa Barton could believe what he was seeing.  
  
What did Trowa see? What's happening to Heero? And where's Relena at? Stay tuned for the next part!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Hunted

"People using humans as guinea pigs for...for something like this...?" Trowa wiped the prespiration from his forehead and continued reading.  
  
"The key to immortality...unusual symptoms can arise...bloodthirst...rapid growth of hair..." Trowa read on, and saved the information on a disc. He picked up his phone and dialed Duo's number.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Thanks, I owe you," Duo grabbed the disc and examined it, "So, did you find any evidence...?"  
  
"Plenty," Trowa answered, "almost too much."  
  
A grin found its way to Duo's face, "Did you figure out what's going on with Heero?"  
  
Trowa shuddered at the information he read the other night, and nodded, "Yes, it's...it's rather hard to believe."  
  
Duo smirked and popped the disc in and opened the file, he read. Trowa watched silently as Duo's eyes widened.  
  
"My God...oh my God..."  
  
Duo read more, and closed the file, running to the phone.  
  
"Who are you calling?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Relena," Duo answered, "I hope I'm not too late."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Relena entered her room, yawning. She took her hair out of its ponytail and sighed as her hair fell freely to her shoulders. She noticed the lights were off, and the balcony door was open. Shivering, Relena went to close it, but stopped once she felt as if she were being watched. She looked around, cursing herself for not turning on the light. The moon light poured into the room, outlining a figure hiding in the corner.  
  
"Who are you?" Relena asked.  
  
The figure stood up, looking at her.  
  
"Relena."  
  
"Heero?" She asked.  
  
He nodded as he walked out of the darkened corner, facing her. He looked pale, almost as pale as Death itself. His eyes were bloodshot, and his body was trembling.  
  
"What is it? You look sick...are you alright?" Relena movied closer, but Heero stopped her with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Stop...d-don't come any c-closer...I can't s-s-stand it anymore..." He clawed at his face, his veins popping out over his arms and face. Relena backed away, frightened.  
  
'What's wrong with him?' Relena thought. She moved closer, reaching out to his arm. Heero swatted at her, forcing her back.  
  
"STAY AWAY!" He screamed.  
  
Overcoming the fear that was rising, Relena spoke in a calm voice, "What is it, Heero? You can tell me."  
  
Heero's body spasmed violently, he grabbed at his head and his viens shown through his neck.  
  
"Relena...r-r-run, get away from m-me...!" Heero fell to the ground, hissing.  
  
Relena backed away, tears threatening to spill. Never had she even dreamed to see Heero in such a pitiful state. What was wrong with him?!  
  
"RUN!!!" He screamed once more, "Run, before I LOSE CONTROL!!"  
  
Relena backed away, and screamed when the phone rang. Should she run, or answer it? She backed to the doorway and ran down the hall. Heero continued to spasm, and then stopped. The viens slowly vanished from sight, his breathing slowed. He looked up, his eyes glowing a faint red. He hissed, his canine teeth shot out, and he calmly rose to his feet, walking towards the hallway. He was on the hunt, and Relena was his prey.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"No answer, Heero might have already gotten to her!" Duo cried.  
  
"If he did get her or not, we still have to stop him, we don't know if this is contagious or not," Trowa said, crossing his arms.  
  
"We have to go to the Sanc Kingdom. All we can do is pray Heero is still there and Relena is alright."  
  
Duo grabbed his coat and walked out the front door to his car. Trowa grabbed one of his guns and loaded it before following Duo.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre parked his car in front of the entrance to the Sanc Kingdom. After much thought, he decided to visit Relena and tell her about Heero. He turned off the car and walked inside.  
  
"Where's security?" He asked himself. Why was it so dark?  
  
Quatre took a few cautious steps, only to trip and fall over something. He rubbed his bruised elbow, and looked down at the 'bump' he tripped over. He gasped in surprise. It was a dead security guard.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Gasping, Relena ran into the kitchen, looking around frantically.  
  
"Looking for me?" The lights turned on suddenly, Relena turned and noticed Heero sitting on the table, smirking.  
  
"What do you want?" Relena asked, frightened.  
  
Heero got off the table and advanced slowly. Relena trembled, this wasn't Heero. His prussian blue eyes were no more; they were replaced by a blood red color. His facial expression showed nothing but some kind of hunger. Relena backed away and stopped once she realized she backed into a wall.  
  
"What do you want?" she repeated.  
  
"You," he said simply.  
  
"What have you done with Heero?" she demanded.  
  
Heero said nothing, he continued his slow pace towards her. Relena looked around, sick dread filled her heart once she realized she had no way out.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" She asked.  
  
"You'd like to know, wouldn't you?" Heero smiled a sick, hungry smile, "you'll find out soon enough."  
  
Relena let out a desperate scream which echoed throughout the mansion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre flinched once he heard a faint scream.   
  
"Relena!" he cried. Without thinking about his pacifist beliefs, he reached and grabbed the gun from the dead soldiers ice,cold grip. His now adjusted eyes searched the hall, and followed the screams.  
  
"I'm coming, just hold on!" Quatre ran faster.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gotta hurry...gotta hurry...not going to make it..." Duo chanted as he stepped on the gas.  
  
"Judging by the speed you're going now, we should reach the Sanc Kingdom within five minutes," Trowa said.  
  
"Five minutes may seem fast, but every second counts," Duo cried.  
  
Trowa took out a gun and handed it to Duo.  
  
"If we are to stop him, we may have to use force. We might even have to kill him," Trowa said.  
  
"How? For Pete's sake, he's immortal!" Duo screeched.  
  
"Have you read the entire file, or not?" Trowa demanded, "He's not invincible. If he lives a peaceful life, he can live forever, but if he's shot, or harmed in any physical way-"  
  
"I know...I know...but still, they're chance of death is lessened because their body is more immune to blood loss!"  
  
"We have to try," Trowa said softly. "I know he's your best friend, but he's suffering. If we don't kill him, god only knows what could happen..."  
  
Duo said, wiping a tear from his eye, "I know, Trowa, but...he doesn't deserve to die."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero's hand reached out and stroked Relena's cheek. She shuddered under his touch, his hands seemed so cold. He smiled at her.  
  
"This may hurt for a second, but it will pass," he leaned towards her neck.  
  
Relena looked around, desperate for some kind of escape. She noticed several pans, pots, and buckets handing from the wall nearby. She reached out and grabbed a pot. With all her strength, she brought the pot crashing into Heero's head. Heero let out a small yelp and grabbed at his head.  
  
"DAMN IT!" He screamed.  
  
Relena seized the opportunity and ducked under his arm and ran out of the kitchen.  
  
"YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!" He scream echoed in Relena's ears as she rain down the stairs.  
  
Heero let go off his head, and looked up. A trickle of blood ran down his face, his eyes narrowed, his teeth bared. Letting out a small hiss, he exited the kitchen and walked after Relena.  
  
"You can't hide forever," he said, "I'll find you. I promise you that."  
  
Relena ran back into her room and locked the door, gasping for air.  
  
"It's a dream, it HAS to be a dream..." she whispered over and over.  
  
She silenced herself once she heard footsteps nearing her bedroom door. She clasped her hands over her mouth, muffling her cries as the footsteps stopped...  
  
'Go away, leave me alone, please...' She prayed.  
  
She bit her hands to keep herself from screaming when she heard a knock. 'My God, he's found me,' she thought.  
  
"Relena, are you in there? It's me, Quatre."  
  
Recognising his voice, Relena let out a relieved cry and opened the door, and the sight before her was too much to handle. Her screams echoed throughout the Sanc Kingdom. Heero looked at her, grinning. In his arm was Quatre, two lines went to his chin from the sides of his mouth, like a dummy. His eyes were clouded. Heero's left hand was forced into the base of his neck, holding his jaw, moving it, and speaking to Quatre's mouth flaps. Blood dripped onto the floor and down Heero's arm.  
  
"Did you like our surprise?" A dead Quatre asked.  
  
Relena screamed again.  
  
"Look who I found," Heero said in his normal voice, smirking. "You should answer Quatre's question: what did you think of our surprise?"  
  
"You...you're a sick bastard, did you know that?!" She shrieked.  
  
Heero could only smile, "It's not my fault. It's the Devil."  
  
Relena slammed the door in his face and backed away.  
  
"Do you really think a piece of wood can keep me away from you?" Heero's voice asked, "I want your blood, and I want it now."  
  
Relena looked at her balcony door. She had no choice, she had to do this. She ran out onto her balcony, and grabbed onto the roof. With all her strength, she pulled herself onto the roof, and climbed.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....next? THE LAST PART!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Stop Heero now!

Duo slammed on the brakes as they reached their destination: Relena's mansion. Duo and Trowa jumped out, running through the entrance doors. Duo took out his flashlight, and looked around.  
  
"Looks like he made quick work on these security guards," Trowa observed.  
  
"Really," Duo squeaked.  
  
They stepped over the bodies and went upstairs as quietly as they could. They stopped once they heard a creaking from above.  
  
"It sounds like someone's on the roof," Trowa said quietly.  
  
"But who?" Duo asked.  
  
They silenced themselves once they heard a muffled voice from above-  
  
"Somebody....help me..."  
  
"It's Relena!" Duo cried, "We have to get to her before Heero does!"  
  
"Let's move it," Trowa said, "she has a balcony in her room. We'll start from there."  
  
"Sure," Duo followed him.  
  
They walked as quickly, yet as silently as they could. They found themselves closing in on Relena's room, but stopped once they saw someone on the floor. Duo shone his flashlight on it.  
  
"Turn him over, I can't see his face," Duo said.  
  
Overcoming his disgust, Trowa proceeded to turn the figure over, but stopped once he had a good look.  
  
"Trowa, what is it? I can't see his face..." Duo asked.  
  
Trowa's eyes widened with terror, and did something he never did before: screamed.  
  
"QUATRE!!!!" He screamed, "QUATRE!!!"  
  
"What the hell-" Duo turned the figure over, and covered his mouth. Quatre was transformed into a human dummy, his face and neck were oozing with blood, his eyes all white.  
  
"HEERO!!" Duo screamed, "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Relena shivered as she felt droplets of rain hit her skin. She noticed a window, and crawled towards it. Opening it, she looked inside to make sure it was empty. It was completely vacant. Sighing, she slid inside and shut the window.  
  
"Safe...for the moment," she whispered as she leaned agaisnt the window. Without warning, a hand crashed through the window and grabbed her head.  
  
"STO-" Another hand covered her mouth. Heero's smirking face appeared in front of her own.   
  
"Very careless not to look back," Heero said, "I told you a piece of wood wouldn't keep me away from you."  
  
He pulled her face closer, and observed her neck. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back onto the roof. Relena pushed him away and attempted to run- or crawl- away, but Heero's hand reached out and grabbed her arms. With ease, he pinned her down.  
  
"I can't picture an escape this time," Heero smirked, and bent towards her neck once again. Relena squeezed her eyes shut, anticipating the pain. She let out a yelp when she felt his breath on her skin...  
  
"STOP! STOP IT!" A voice screamed.  
  
Heero looked up, noticing an enraged Duo standing about ten feet away from him, a gun pointed at him. Heero cursed his foolishness; how could he not see him? Heero picked Relena up and stood next to her, placing his arm around her neck in a threatening manner.  
  
"Duo, help me," Relena gasped.  
  
"Don't worry, Relena, everything will be fine," Duo said as he clicked the safety off of his gun.  
  
"Are you going to shoot me, Duo?" Heero asked.  
  
"What the hell did you do to Quatre?" Duo demanded.  
  
"He was in my way," Heero said.  
  
"Let me go!" Relena cried.  
  
Heero held her tighter, smirking at Duo.  
  
"I..I can't let you go unpunished for that..." Duo stuttered slightly, "I...I have to do it."  
  
"Are you really going to shoot your best friend, Duo?" Heero asked menacingly.  
  
"My best friend died the second he was injected with that horrible drug," Duo said, "Heero's dead...you're just a sick bastard that's replaced him!"  
  
"What on Earth is going on?" Relena asked.  
  
"Let her go," Duo repeated.   
  
"Not before I get what I want, however," Heero said as he shot at her neck, teeth bared.  
  
"Stop!" Trowa slammed his gun on Heero's neck. Heero fell to the ground for a second, Relena jumped away from his grasp.  
  
"Stay behind me," Duo said softly.  
  
"DAMN YOU!" Heero lunged at Trowa. Trowa took his gun and shot at Heero. Heero's body went backwards as he felt a pain and impact in hist chest.  
  
"You shot me..." he said.  
  
"I'll keep doing it until you're dead," Trowa said as he let another bullet loose. Heero's chest and stomach was burning. Blood dripped onto the roofs surface.  
  
"I'll kill you," Heero whispered, "I'll turn you into a dummy...just like Quatre."  
  
Trowa spent his entire clip on Heero's chest. Heero slumped to the ground, a pool of blood surrounded him.  
  
"Doesn't seem like the bullets are the doing the job," Heero spat out some blood, and stood up again. Trowa backed away slowly.  
  
"You're a dead man," Heero hissed.  
  
Duo looked around, noticing a statue of the Cross on the roof. He noticed its sharp edge, and got an idea.  
  
"God, forgive me," Duo said as he yanked the Cross off, holding its pointed side at Heero.  
  
Heero ran at Trowa, his arms stretched out.  
  
"HEERO!" Duo screamed as he charged at him. Heero turned around, his eyes widening.  
  
Relena covered her eyes, unable to watch. Duo ran faster at him, Heero stood still, surprised.  
  
"ARrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Duo's screams echoed as he thrusted the sharp edge of the Cross through Heero's chest; through his heart. Heero's red eyes vanished, and his fangs disappeared, blood splattered over Duo's face. Heero fell to the ground, but he was still alive. Something was different, though. His prussian blue eyes were back. Duo looked down at him, as did Trowa.  
  
"...Duo..." Heero said simply.  
  
"Impossible...has the drug wore off...?" Duo asked.  
  
"He's dying," Trowa said softly, "its killing off the drug."  
  
"Trowa, take care of Relena, I'll take care of Heero," Duo said softly.  
  
Trowa nodded. Duo kneeled down next to Heero. He noticed something running down his cheeks. Tears.  
  
"Duo..." He squeaked.  
  
"What is it?" Duo asked.  
  
"....Quatre...I'm so sorry about Quatre...I-I didn't mean-" Another tear trickled down his cheek.  
  
"Shhh," Duo whispered, "It wasn't your fault...it was the drug..."  
  
"Tell Relena...tell her that I didn't mean to hurt her-" Another tear streamed down his cheek, and then another.  
  
"Tell her I'm sorry-" He let out a choked sob, "...t-t-tell her I'm sorry about everything..."  
  
Duo said nothing as the rain began to pour, washing some of Heero's blood away.  
  
"I will," he said finally, "I will."  
  
Heero smiled weakly, then closed his eyes...  
  
"Heero! Heero!" He cried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Heero! Heero, wake up!"  
  
Heero rubbed his eyes, noticing Duo standing in front of him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He snapped.  
  
"I came over and asked if you wanted to go to Friendly's with Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, and I," Duo smiled, "I woke you up because you seemed to be having a nasty nightmare. You were mumbling stuff about vampires and everything. You okay?"  
  
Then, it hit him. Was it a dream? Heero jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, he had a reflection. The fangs were gone. His eyes were prussian blue. His skin was warm. He felt...great.   
  
"It was all a dream..."  
  
He got out of the bathroom, walking towards Duo.  
  
"Where are you eating again?" Heero asked.   
  
"Friendly's," Duo grinned.  
  
Heero shoved Duo out of the door, "I'll pass this time."  
  
THE END.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
